


V-Day

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill
Summary: stumbled upon this (http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/calgary/spiders-mating-valentines-day-1.3979275) while catching up on news. It happens.





	

Spiders, Natasha was told, like to celebrate Valentine’s with three basic components. She figured that she and Maria don’t really have a lot of time, so she found a way to give all of them at once.

That’s how Hill found herself waking up, limbs tied up in neckties of different blue hues that she would later be told complement her eyes, currently being lavished with attention by a normally-grumpy-in-the-morning Romanoff.

And she wasn’t being eaten, per se. No, there are thousands of methods to kill and survive before resorting to a zombie’s ways. But there **was** _flesh-eating_ happening.

Bondage, gifts, and cannibalism; those romantic arachnids sure know how to make a woman feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> stumbled upon this (http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/calgary/spiders-mating-valentines-day-1.3979275) while catching up on news. It happens.


End file.
